


그녀의 가구

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: [서큐버스/BDSM/서양풍 판타지/매우 느린 로맨스 전개]낮에는 평범한 사서, 밤에는 서큐버스로 살던 그녀.어느 날 들어간 꿈에서 범상치 않은 취향의 그를 만나게 되는데...- 남주와의 본디지 플레이를 중심으로 이야기가 진행됩니다.- 남주 등장이 느립니다.- 남주를 만나기 전 및 만난 후에도 불특정 다수와의 관계는 지속됩니다.- 로맨스가 진행되면서 남주와만 관계를 맺게 됩니다.- 비정기 연재





	그녀의 가구

Prologue  
가구가 있는 방

그녀는 천천히 눈을 떴다. 오늘은 누구의 꿈에 들어가게 되었는지 궁금했다. 매일 꿈 속에서 어디로 향하게 될 지는 그녀도 예측이 불가능했다.

 

기대 반, 걱정 반으로 눈을 뜨자 어둑한 방이 눈에 들어왔다. 오늘 꿈의 상대는 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 당황하지 않고 망설임없이 걸어가 티테이블 앞의 의자에 앉았다.

오늘은 꽤나 심심한 밤이 될 모양이었다. 이렇게 조용하게 지나가는 밤도 나쁘지는 않았다. 사실 이 꿈이 때로는 지겹게 느껴질 때도 있었다. 꿈 내내 의자 위에 앉아서 멍하니 보내기만 해야 하니 말이다.

하지만 어제 모 백작의 꿈에 들어가는 바람에 그의 온갖 해괴망측한 요구를 다 들어줘야만 했던 뒤인지라 ‘그’의 꿈에 들어오게 된 게 감사하게 여겨질 지경이었다.

  
오늘은 꿈에서 무슨 일을 하면 좋을까 고민하며 그녀는 멍하니 다리를 앞뒤로 흔들었다.

이 ‘의자’는 꽤 높은 편이라서 그녀가 위에 앉으면 발이 약간 닿지 않았다. 안 그래도 등받이가 없어 불편한 편인데 발도 닿지 않아 상당히 불편했지만 그래도 꽤 튼튼한 의자였다.

그녀가 위에서 다리를 흔들거리는 데도 미동도 하지않는 의자에 앉아 그녀는 다시 고민을 시작했다. 꿈 속에서 이렇게 잉여시간이 생길 때마다 그녀는 혼란에 빠졌다. 대체 꿈 속에서는 무슨 일을 하면 좋을까? 책을 읽나? 어차피 꿈에서 구현해낼 수 있는 책이란 건 그녀가 책 내용을 다 외우고 있다는 의미인지라 다시 읽는 재미가 영 없었다. 자수를 놓거나 그림을 그려보아도 결과물을 현실로 가져갈 수 없으니 이 또한 무의미한 일이었다. 언제는 일을 해보려고 한 적도 있었다. 논문 초안을 꿈 속에서 쓰고 나면 현실에서 그 초안을 토대로 좀 더 바르게 쓸 수 있지 않을까 싶어 시도해 본 일이었지만 결론은 영 꽝이었다. 논문에 필요한 자료를 구현해 낼 수가 없었기 때문이었다.

  
그냥 오늘도 맛있는 거나 마시며 멍 때리다 나가는 게 좋을 것 같았다.

고풍스러운 티 테이블 위에 곧 엄청난 크기의 핫 초콜릿 컵이 나타났다. 꿈의 좋은 점은 아무리 먹어도 살은 안 찐다는 점이였다.

게다가 제일 맛있었던 기억 속의 음식을 구현해 주는 지라 맛도 만족스러웠다. 다음 월급을 받게 되면 시내에 새로 생긴 가게에서 판다는 푸딩을 사오고 말 테다. 그리고는 꿈 속에서 몇 번이고 구현해서 먹고 말 거야 그녀는 퇴사를 향한 유혹을 뿌리치고 컵에 손을 뻗었다.

 

이걸 조금 더 식힐지 뜨거운 채로 먹을지 고민하는데 문득 의자에 이 뜨거운 걸 쏟으면 어떻게 될 것인지 의문이 들었다. 의자가 과연 가만히 있을까?

  
그녀는 바로 의자에서 내려왔다.

촛불에 희게 빛나는 의자를 바라보다 그녀는 의자 위에 그대로 컵을 거꾸로 들어 내용물을 쏟았다. 놀랍지 않게도 의자는 아무 소리도 내지 않았다. 다만 바들바들 떠는 것이 약간 아프기는 한 모양이었다. 어차피 꿈을 나가면 다 나을 아픔이지만 -그리고 그렇게 온도가 높은 것도 아니었다! – 약간 미안한 마음이 들었다. 동시에 의자에게서 이만큼의 반응을 이끌어 낸 것이 기쁘기도 했다.

  
“어머, 의자에 다 쏟아 버리고 말았네. 어쩜 좋아.”

  
아무도 듣는 이가 없음에도 그녀는 허공에 과장된 어조로 말을 걸었다. 테이블 위에 어느새 나타난 수건으로 그녀는 의자를 천천히 닦아냈다. 의자는 약간 발갛게 달아올라 있었다. 앉는 부분과 네 다리를 꼼꼼하게 닦고 있자 점점 정신적인 포만감이 차올랐다. 이렇게 자신이 보살펴주는 게 마음에 든 모양이었다. 꼿꼿하게 일어선 물건이 다시 사이에서 흔들리고 있었다. 다음부터는 의자에 기름칠이라도 해 줘 볼까. 이렇게 좋아하는데.

 

“이 의자는 참 좋아. 앞으로도 깨끗하게 사용해서 오래오래 앉아 있어야 되겠네.”

  
천으로 가려져 있어 알 수 는 없지만 아마 의자는 이 말이 기뻤는지 부르르 떨었다. 참 좋은 의자이기는 하지. 튼튼하고 따뜻한 데다가 말도 하지 않는다. 어디서 이런 의자를 또 구하겠는가. 이렇게 보살펴 주는 걸로 오늘 치의 정념은 다 채워진 듯 했다.

 

이젠 정말 자러 가 볼까. 그녀는 의자 위에 드러누웠다. 약간 좁긴 했지만 굉장히 불안정하고 다리가 삐져나가기도 했지만. 어찌저찌 몸을 구부리면 의자 위에 누울 수는 있었다. 의자에 귀를 대고 있자 의자의 빠르고 강하게 뛰는 혈맥이 느껴졌다. 그 소리를 들으며 그녀는 다시 꿈 속에서 잠이 들었다. 이 의자를 다시 만나게 될 날이 기다려졌다.

 

 

창 밖에서 쏟아지는 햇빛이 눈이 부셨다.

베아트리체는 천천히 눈을 떴다. 오늘은 무슨 업무가 기다리고 있을지 궁금하지도 않았다. 매일 무슨 사고가 터질 지는 그녀도 예측이 불가능했다.  
그래도 오늘 밤은 의자 덕분에 푹 잘 수 있었다. 의자는 뭘 해주면 좋아할까? 벌써부터 그 가구가 있는 방에 들어가는 밤이 기다려졌다.


End file.
